total drama cartoon philly all stars
by hardinkphilly
Summary: l
1. Chapter 1

philly hey everybody its heroes vs villains

a boat comes and zim rigby and jenny come out

philly hey losers ... and jenny

rigby hey !

zim ha !

jenny that was mean

zim babe relax

cajun fox and danny come out

cajun sup loser

danny is this chump new here ?

cajun fox who you calling chump loser !

danny your mom

bunny comes out and pushes cajun in the water

bunny how does that fell ?

danny ha !

patsy and patrick come out

patsy hi

patrick im hungry

spongebob comes out

spongebob it will be ok patrick

jimmy comes out

jimmy yeah you probabley always hungry

katzwell comes out

katzwell rude much ?

billy comes out and the boat leaves

billy i like pie

patrick i like pie too

philly the first 6 to come out are the villainous vinesnakes and the others are the heroic hyenas

rigby sweet

zim he called you loser

rigby your a loser

jenny guys come on


	2. the great scooter race

villainous vinesnakes cabin

jenny so what do you think the first challenge will be

zim idk but lets lose so we can vote off rigby

jenny you know what zim its over !

zim what why !?

jenny rigby hasn't said one word to you and you are so rude to him

zim fine i did not want your ugly face anyway

jenny rigby would you like to be my boyfriend

rigby smiled evily at zim

rigby yeah sure

heroic hyenas

spongebob who put you on the hero team ?

jimmy your mom

patrick thats not nice

jimmy shut up

philly your challenge is have one person go on a scooter down the mountain and so decide who it will be

Villains

Jenny I could go

Zim you could not go

Rigby why ?

Zim she is a loser

Jenny crys

Rigby flips him off

Heroes

Patrick I will go

Spongebob go pat !

Jimmy this is going to be a train wreck

katzwell give him a chance

billy { weirdly laughs} yeah

everyone glares at jimmy

philly so patrick vs ...

cajun me i am the only one who is not a loser besides bunny

bunny blushes

bunny thanks babe

danny WAIT! i do not think THAT STUPID FOX SHOULD DO IT

cajun stupid ? oh hell no lets go chump

danny chump ? anything original would be nice i said that like 5 weeks ago

cajun 5 weeks ago ?

danny yeah the writer is having a hard time writing this chapter

cajun oh

danny yeah

slience

danny so ...

cajun what were we talking about

danny we were ... honestly i dont know

rigby alright im getting bored im going for a walk

rigby goes up to the heroes scooter and breaks it

he walks back and sees danny and cajun punching each other

danny NEVER CALL ME THAT

cajun I WANNA BEAT YOU UP LOSER ?

danny you cant say That because i WON AND YOU ONLY GOT 4TH PLACE

cajun whatever punk

philly alright who is going

cajun ME !

danny ME!

philly fine patick vs cajun AND danny

patrick gulped

patrick tried to move the scooter but it explode

cajun and danny were moving in a fast pace

cajun and danny AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

philly umm villains win

elimination ceremony

philly the votes are in the marshmellows going to ... katzwelll billy and spongebob

the final marshmellow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

jimmy

jimmy i knew it

patrick aw man

spongebob goodbye pat

they hug

patrick where is the hurl of shame

philly more like the FLUSH of shame

parick is flushed


	3. cook off

philly next time on total drama all stars somebody left

mess hall

rigby pushes zim into food

zim whats your problem !?

rigby messing with my girl

zim no !

rigby do not play dumb i saw it

flashback

jenny aw yeah aw

zim oh oh oh

rigby watched

rigby oh hell naw

zim weiner got zapped

zim OW!

present

zim oh yeah

cajun fox looks like you guys are having problems huh ?

bunny funny they probley wont win

danny your boyfriend wont

cajun SHUT UP

danny your mama

cajun real mature

heroes side

spongebob i can not believe patrick is out

jimmy that idiot did not know left from right

spongebob your stupider than him

jimmy so are you

billy ICE CREAM IS NICE

patsy yeah it is but whats you point

jimmy this team is full of idiots

philly ready for the challenge its a cook off

heroes side

billy we need to make PIE

jimmy not everything is freaking pie

spongebob we should make pie

patsy yeah that sound cool

jimmy fine...

villains side

danny we need to make tacoes

cajun no we need spaghetti

jenny just combined them

philly tasted both

philly villains win !

katzwell aw man

jimmy i told you no pie

elimantion

philly the first vote goes to ... billy

billy YAY

philly next one for... billy

billy YES!

philly one for jimmy

jimmy whatever

philly one for spongebob

spongbob aw

philly if billy wants a tiebreaker he better hope one of these votes go to spongebob or jimmy

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

billy !

billy did i win ?

philly NOPE !

billy gets in toliet and gets flushed

philly next time come here

votes

**{ 3} billy from billy katzwell patsy**

**{ 1 } jimmy from spongebob**

**{ 1} spongebob from jimmy**


End file.
